Numb to the Core
by MadameSkyfire
Summary: Can a forced relationship turn into anything more when they're on the brink of war? Sub-Zero & OC - Mortal Kombat
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story! You're going to have to bear with me for a few chapters as its taking me a while to get my storyline across. I hope you enjoy it – Let me know!  
xxx

Chapter One  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat, only my OC's  
WARNING – Naughty Language

~(*)~O~(*)~

She stood at the 180• window, looking out over her gorgeous homeland, Kyoto. Below her the town she called home was abuzz with its usual excitement; the adults doing their grocery shopping in the small stores while the children played together happily without a care in the world. Guards lined the streets, making sure that everyone remained safe and the very idea of a threat was put to rest before it could rise.

She rested her hand against the cool glass and gave a soft sigh.  
"Sister?" a light voice came from behind her. She startled back to reality and turned, making her long raven black hair whip around to her back. "Morrigan?" she replied "I thought I was alone" The slightly older woman gave a light chuckle "When are you ever alone?" she asked with a smile.

Her sister, Morrigan stood before her dressed in what could only describe as a long black dress, however the top half was masked by a great hooded cape which kept the majority of her face hidden in the dark shadows. Her dark red lips and her snow white jaw was all that was visible.

She gave a nod and returned the smile as she ran her hand over her skirt to smooth it out "Is everything in accord with our departure?" she asked, squaring her shoulders as more guards entered the Grande Lookout. A simple nod from her sister was all the affirmation she got as they both began to take their leave. As they walked past the guards, they each gave a low bow as a sign of both respect and assurance that the land was in good hands.

They descended the long winding stairwell side by side. Once they reached the last step they were greeted by two much larger guards who informed them that they would be their accompanying protection. For safety reasons of course.  
The two men were at least seven feet tall and damn near as wide. Pure muscle. They wore traditional armour which consisted of a chest plate made out of the strongest materials available, as well as arm and leg guards and large boots. The colour of their sashes were a mixture of oranges, blacks and reds as the realms emblem rested proudly upon their hearts, showing that they were amongst the most loyal of followers.

Morrigan stood forward and held out her hand, mumbling a short inaudible sentence under her breath. A dark light began to emit from the centre, growing larger each second; she turned her palm away from her and pushed the glowing darkness away from her body, creating a portal for them to travel through. One of the guards stood forward, volunteering to go first, just to be sure that it was safe. In a short flash of light they had all transported from the palace into the realm that awaited them.

They arrived at a luxe castle-like building which made their home look minuscule in comparison. The two women let out a sharp breath of air through their noses in unison before making their way through the large entrance and into the grand building. Following the sounds of hushed commotion, the volume of the voices began grow louder the further they ventured until they reached the entrance to the ball room. There, hundreds of people stood dancing and chatting away. Dramatic over the top laughter filled the air, causing the younger sister to let out an annoyed sigh.

On the other side of the room stood an especially peculiar group of people; the men each wore a different style of armour as well as a different colour; whereas the women hardly wore anything at all. However there was one man in the middle of it all that caught the eye of the sisters. They both turned their upper lip at the sight of him.

They came to a halt in the middle of the currently unused dance floor and stood watching him with their arms folded across their chests. As if he knew he was being watched, he turned and cocked an eyebrow as he faced them, his mood now sombre.  
He wore mainly white, with blue accents of material across his shoulders and kept together with a blue belt. He tilted his straw hat downward as if to bow to them before making his way over, and there he stood, not a metre away from them.

"Morrigan" he said looking at the hooded woman before turning to the other "Arinna.." he said a fair bit slower. Her upper lip twitched in response "Raiden" she finally spoke, earning another raised brow.  
He looked over them both "I was unaware that you would be here tonight" Raiden spoke for their ears only. Morrigan scoffed at him "No need to lie Raiden, we were informed that you asked for us specifically" she said with a smirk. His lip quirked upward in response.

"We are not staying, we've simply come to say that we accept your plead for assistance" Arinna said preparing to turn on her heel. "Who could say no to a grovelling god who would soon kiss the toe of our shoes for our cooperation and reinforcement" her sister asked holding back her laughter. Raiden snorted, ignoring her comment "you could have sent a raven with word of your acceptance" the eldest sister shook her head in disagreement "We came to see your warriors" she said in an amused tone, motioning towards the group he was standing with moments earlier. Each of whom were watching carefully, sensing Raidens' hostility.

"Send word when you require our help.. Old man" Arinna said before pushing past her guards and making her way back to the portal, her sister at her side. The small party completely ignorant to the short conversation as well as the hell that would soon consume them.

~(*)~O~(*)~

Why yes, this story does have a few similarities to my other one ;)

This is how I pronounce the names, just in case you're not sure.  
Morrigan: More-i-Gan (Note the lowercase i)  
Arinna: Are-Inn-Ah


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat, only my OC's  
WARNING – Naughty Language

~(*)~O~(*)~

Kyoto was bright this day, the golden sun's rays lit up the streets as the two sisters stood with the children, teaching them defensive manoeuvres. "Everyone pair up, you'll be showing us what you have learnt from the past four weeks" Arinna said standing offside while her older sister stood across the other side of the training grounds helping the younger children. "If your partner yields you will cease to fight, understood?" a collective 'yes milady' rang through the courtyard as they began to practice their battle motions.

Trusting in their judgement, she left them to their duties and joined Morrigans side "Our army will have many strong young warriors" she said with a smile, welcoming her sisters presence. Arinna nodded "we seem to have more young ladies joining us this year. If nothing else we'll teach them how to defend themselves." as her sentence concluded the light of the sun flickered around them making their muscles tense.

The two women moved to the top of the courtyard, standing in front of the townspeople who had gathered in curiosity. Stepping out of the grey electrified portal was none other than the thunder god himself, with his group from the great ball at his heel, readying themselves to attack if need be.

Morrigan growled under her breath, beginning to crouch. Arinna snarled at the sight "You dare show your face here?" she asked, her tone a little too controlled for comfort. Raiden smirked as his warriors took their places at his sides, getting into their battle poses. "I was to understand that I was to send word of when the battle was nearing... Well.. Word" he said with a chuckle. "Don't be a smartass old man" Morrigan warned, clutching a fist at her side.

"You should have more respect when speaking to a god!" A woman clad in blue hissed at his side. The two women as well as the townspeople gave a short laugh "Quite.." Arinna commented looking her over. She was beautiful, all his women were. With her head tilted to the side she spoke "To the tower.. Do not even think of speaking to my people" she warned, taking her leave and leading the way, her sister taking up the tail end behind the less than welcomed group.

After the climbing of the large staircase they arrived in the Grande Lookout atop the tower where the majority of the wall was a window and outer balcony which overlooked the town below. Arinna dismissed her guards and stood in the middle of the room raising her eyebrow at the god before her "if this was a simple message, why bring your horde?" she asked as Morrigan checked her hood, making sure her face was well hidden.

"Ah yes how rude of me. Allow me to introduce the warriors that will fight alongside you" he began, waiting for her nod before he continued, motioning towards the women first "This is Kitana, princess of Edenia, as well as her top warrior Jade, and this is Sonya, the special forces agent from Earthrealm" he explained, motioning to each. Morrigan flashed her teeth at them in a dangerous smile.

"And this is Liu Kang, Earthrealm saviour, as I'm sure you know.. Kung Lao from the same temple, Scorpion a -" "Fire wielder.." Arinna interrupted, finishing his sentence for him. Her lips quirked upward before falling as she looked to the last man yet to be named. She stepped forward before her breath hitched in her throat and she took a small step back. "You have a.. Pet.. Cryomancer as well" she said with snarl as she retreated. The man in question tensed at the insult.

"Watch. Your. Tongue" Raiden warned, waving a hand to make his warriors stand down. "And you? What are you? A priestess? A queen?" Kitana spoke with a glare. Both Arinna and Morrigan smirked "Neither.. Both.. I think you'd be more classified as a healer" Morrigan said turning to her sister. She pulled a face, but soon nodded in agreement.

"Do not play me for a fool!" Kitana said raising her voice. Morrigan stood forward, stopping not a foot in front of her and slowly lifted her hands to her hood at either side of her face "what do you think we are?" she asked, moving her hood to her shoulders revealing her silver hair and blood red eyes. A light scar decorating her otherwise perfect face; it ran from her cheekbone down her neck in a fascinating pattern. Kitanas brow pulled together in confusion.

"I thought it would have disappeared as you got older" Raiden commented before Kitana could answer, moving to sit at one of the High Thrones. A black cloud moved in front of him as Morrigans figure appeared, a dagger placed at his throat "How dare you even think of sitting there!" she hissed. He smirked at her then turned to face the rest who had once again become alert "A Shadow Phantom!" he chuckled.

A young man burst through the door and skidded to his knees on the cold marble floor. "Madame Skyfire, we are in need of.." he fell silent as he took in the scene in front of him - warriors ready to strike as the woman of darkness held a blade to the neck of the thunder god, he paled "a thousand pardons Milady!" he hung his head low and shut his eyes tight. Arinna made her way over to him and helped him stand "it's fine Tristen, what did you come for?" her tone a lot softer. He stole a glance at each person before answering in a shaky tone "Th-The healing temple is out of-" she held up a hand to silence him as she opened the palm of the other to show a small orange vile that seemed to appear out of thin air. He bowed his head as he took it from her "Thank you Milady" he kept his gaze low as he exited the tower.

The room stayed quiet for a moment before Raiden began to laugh "'Skyfire'? You really are your mothers' daughter" he made a small noise as Morrigan pushed the blade against his skin. He glared at her, making her unwillingly lower her weapon enough so that he could take a small step away from her "I didn't know you were.. Active" Raiden said looking directly at Arinna who glared back at him "You speak of me as if I were a volcano"

"Enough of your senseless bickering! You speak in tongues while we stand here in annoyance!" the man named 'Scorpion' growled through his mask. Arinna looked over at him, unamused at his outburst. Deciding to hold her tongue, she merely nodded once "Your point has been made.. Take your leave before I change my mind"

Raiden gave Morrigan a sharp shove and made his way over to the other sister "We're not going anywhere" Before either of them could protest, he looked towards his combatants "Clear the room, I wish to have a private conversation with Arinna" Morrigan's attention was turned to her sister, who gave her the faintest of nods. She led the warriors into the next room, Jade leaving the door ajar just in case they would need to make a quick entry.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Guys, can't get the double spaced paragraphs to work for me!

Chapter Three  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat, only my OC's  
WARNING – Naughty Language

~(*)~O~(*)~

Now alone Raiden turned towards the dark haired beauty "Skyfire?" He spoke after a long pause. She glared him down "Not quite." She admitted quietly. He chuckled and shook his head "I should have known" he mumbled, causing Arinna to clutch her fists as small flickers of fire began to form around her.

"It is a mere week until the anniversary of your birth" – "Don't you think I know that?" Arinna shot back at him, The flames around her growing "I know what it is supposed to entail, but I have not found my mate" She explained in a insistent tone. How was she supposed to make him understand? Raiden turned away from her, casually inspecting his nails "I have made arrangements for you.." The room fell silent as Arinna stood in shock and disbelief; eventually she began to grow enraged, her flames creeping along the floor around her

"This has nothing to do with you! You have no right!" She shouted, spinning him to face her, balling her fists in his clothing. He pushed her away and held fists of his own "I have every right, you are my daughter!" His words echoed throughout the large room and out the slightly opened door to the sitting room where the warriors impatiently waited. Unbeknownst to Raiden and Arinna, they had heard everything. Standing from her perch in the shadows, Morrigan walked to the door and shut it properly.

"You are Raiden's children..?" A quietened voice came from behind her. She tensed and turned to face Kitana "Do I look like a child to you, girl?" She growled, making the other woman recoil. Jade leaned in and whispered to her "haven't you noticed the similarities? They both have white hair.." Kitana pulled a face "Then they are both gods as well" She concluded, earning a shake of the head from jade "Only if their mother was a god, if she was mortal then-"

Morrigan growled with her teeth bared then returned to her shadowed corner, her red eyes slightly aglow. "Watch your mouth when you speak to the princess" The deep voice came from her side; turning her head she saw it was the fire wielder, his arm clenched at his chest as if he were in pain. "And you should shut yours before you even think of speaking to –" She didn't finish her sentence, as the door was slammed open, breaking it from its hinges. Raiden looked pissed. "Scorpion, Sub-Zero.. A word" He spoke sharply as he led the two into another conference room.

Morrigan watched them leave then turned back to the broken door, and looked inside the other room. Her sister, sprawled on the ground; one arm around her stomach, the other on the floor, keeping herself upright, her body shook, as if she were.. crying..? Without much thought, she ran to her sisters side and dropped beside her "What did he do to you?" She asked, pulling her arm away from her body to check for wounds, Arinna shook her head, and then looked up at her sister. The look on her face was heartbreaking – shock, sadness, horror – combined in her tears, falling from her reddened eyes "He's going to make me do it.." Arinna spoke barely a whisper.

Morrigans own eyes widened, then grew dark and narrowed as she helped them both to their feet. "Like hell he is" She growled, storming from the room and through the broken door. Arinna wiped her face and ran after her, only being able to reach her once she had already pried the next door open.  
Morrigan stood in the door way, shadows creeping around her as her eyes turned to black; she took deep breaths through her bared teeth. Arinna pushed her way in front of her and tried to remove her from the room; this wasn't going to end well. Raiden stood a few feet away, lips pursed, annoyed at the interruption. Scorpion and Sub-Zero still unaware of what was going on; the rest of the fighters blocked from view, behind Morrigans shadows.

"Leave us" He spoke in a deadly tone which made his two combatants raise their brows. "This isn't going to happen" She hissed back, stepping forward and moving her sister to her side; her tears now long gone. "Like it or not, it is" He shrugged her off and turned back to the men. "She will die!" Morrigan shouted, throwing an orb of black fire at the god, demanding his attention. With a simple sidestep, Raiden dodged the attack "She is already dying!" He yelled back, advancing on her "She calls herself a Skyfire and yet she refuses to even begin her transformation!" He takes a few sharp breaths before shutting Morrigan away behind a glass like wall and roughly pulling on Arinna's wrist so that she stood in front of the blue and yellow-gold clad warriors. She looked away as she shivered from being in close proximity of the Cryomancer "What have they got to do with anything?" She asked through gritted teeth, still not facing them. "It will have to be one of these two" Raiden answered simply, her eyes grew wide as she snapped her head back to him in disbelief. "What? No! I reserve the right to choose-" "A 'normal' human?" Raiden frowned "You are of fire, who's to say you won't burn them alive?" He continued. Arinna's fury caused her hands to smoke "I will not fuck one of your pets!" She growled. Morrigan shouted obscenities from behind the force field, doing everything in her power to try and break it down, to her luck it was beginning to crack.

Sub-Zero cleared his throat, gaining their attention, confused yet agitated at Arinna's comment. "May I ask what this is actually about..?" He spoke in a calm tone, earning a glare from the young woman. Raiden nodded once, much calmer now that he was speaking to them "One of you two need to… deflower.. my daughter" He spoke slowly, looking between Arinna and the two men. Both of which seemed to be having trouble comprehending the words that were just spoken.

"If either of you touch her I will tear your heads from your shoulders" Morrigan screamed as she broke through the force field. Annoyed, Raiden shot another at her "FUCK!" She yelled, beginning to break through this one as well. "You don't have to do this" Arinna spoke in a quietened tone, looking down, trying to hide her embarrassed, flushed cheeks. "Yes you do" Raiden corrected her, turning back to face the men "When she releases fire it… Pains me" Scorpion unwillingly admitted, never releasing his white-eyed glare. Raiden released a breath of air and looked at Sub-Zero "Will you complete this task?" The only answer he received was a minute nod. "Good, it is done" Raiden said turning to leave.

Arinnas anger flared up, making the flames that lit the candles grow much larger as well as making Scorpions being become rigid; still, she managed to keep her mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Numb to the Core- Four

Chapter Four  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat, only my OC's  
WARNING – Naughty Language

A/N - sorry I haven't updated in so long, life has been pretty hectic but here is Chapter Four - it should answer a few questions and leave you asking a few more ;)

~(*)~O~(*)~

The rest of the day lagged on, full of cold glares and silent whispers. Morrigan had been all but banished from being in the same room as Raiden which seemed to make everyone feel a little less on edge. The newcomers had been told that they were not to leave the Grande Lookout unless accompanied by a high guard, but they seemed content enough to laze around, meditate, train or watch the townspeople below.

Arinna had hardly spoken a word or moved an inch since walking to her window. Without much hesitation, she was approached by the blue clad man known as Sub-Zero. He waited a few moments before speaking "...Will you tell me what this is all about?" he asked in a levelled tone. She cocked an eyebrow and slowly turned her head to him, realising for the first time just how much bigger than her he was. A foot, at the very least. She stared at his broad chest before slowly raising her head to look at his masked face.

"Ask your master. If it weren't for him it wouldn't be happening" she said coldly turning her head back to the window. "I'm asking you" he said a little harsher. She sighed, frustrated "Just-" "Play nice" Raiden warned from the other side of the room, seemingly reading a book. "And all of a sudden you've become our father!" Morrigan growled from the doorway.

Arinna rubbed her eyes with the pads of her thumb and forefinger. "One week from today I turn 25" She started, opening her mouth to continue "Rin, shut up!" -"Morrigan, enough!" she warned her sister before taking a moment to compose herself. Clearing her throat, she continued "25 thousand that is... Tradition goes that on this day Kyoto's Skyfire must lose herself to another when the sun is highest in the sky. As she is..p-penetrated" she stuttered quietly "her body is overcome with intense heat... Which is where you come in.. "Her cheeks reddened and eyes widened as the words left her mouth, but she quickly recovered. "It's said after that, my full power will be released and I will become a true Skyfire" she finished, looking away as her cheeks flushed an intense red. No word came from the man next to her; he simply inclined his head to acknowledge her words.

"It's not too late to back out" She said as she stared out at the setting sun, giving a light shiver as it disappeared into nothingness and allowed the single sheet of blackness littered with tiny glowing speckles to consume the sky. "What happens if he does?" Sonya, the blonde woman who had not yet made waves, asked softly. "She will die. And if she dies, the sun will die" Raiden said nonchalantly, standing and walking over "You don't know that. It's never happened before" Arinna said, her voice sounding tired. "And it won't happen for the first time with YOU" he all but sneered before he excused himself to his living quarters.

As Raiden left Morrigan joined her sister's side. "One day.." she mumbled, leaning against the glass. "Certainly he deserves more respect from you. He is your father" Kung Lao spoke, earning a glare from both sisters. "Respect? Those two don't know the meaning of the word" the yellow clad man spoke from the corner of the room. "Don't act like you know us.. What was it?.. Snake?" Morrigan asked, baring her teeth in a wicked smile. Scorpion swiftly moved forward and towered over her "Scorpion... Would you like me to make you scream it so you'll never forget?" he asked in a deep tone, making it seem like more of an invitation than a threat.

Her lips parted as she gasped in a sharp breath of air. No one speaks to her like that. Her lips moved as if to retort, but no sound escaped, instead, a light tinge of pink crept across her cheeks. Arinna raised her brow, Morrigan had never been stunned into silence, or flustered enough to blush for that matter. The room awaited her response, small smiles on each individual's face.

"...Don't be so foul" She spat, crossing her arms and turning away from him. Arinna placed a hand over her mouth and let out a silent giggle which didn't go unnoticed by the blue man at her side.

Feeling bad for her embarrassed sister, Arinna stepped toward the pair "Come.. It's time to retire for the night" she spoke as she linked her arm with her sisters and headed for the door "No funny business" was the last thing that was said before they disappeared from sight.

Scorpion turned to Sub-Zero "You should refuse" he said with a shake of the head, watching as most of the others went to their assigned bedrooms. "You heard what was said" Sub-Zero started "She'll die.. And so will the sun.. Which means that we will too, eventually" "Then surely there's another man more suited to the situation" Scorpion reasoned, earning not much more than a simple shrug and blue, misty sigh "I've already agreed, I don't back down from my word" ..

~(*)~O~(*)~

I know its shorter than usual, but I thought it was a good place to leave it ;)


	5. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

I've decided not to go along with this story any more.

I'm not near as attached to it as I was my first story, I've lost the love and drive for it.

But fret not faithful readers as I am currently in the process of writing a **new** story!  
Yaaaay! :)

I'm in exams at the moment, but I will begin this new story ASAP.

Send me messages of encouragement my lovelies and it may just get done faster.

;) xx


End file.
